


The Cloak Of Jealousy

by Lazy_Crow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, The Cloak doesn't like all that many things, The Cloak is a jealous thing, The Cloak will strangle you if you step out of line, The Cloak's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: The Cloak of Levitation can often get jealous of things and people that take up Stephen's attention that isn't the mystic arts or it.Inspired by a tumblr post





	The Cloak Of Jealousy

Inspired by [This Person](https://drawinggheys.tumblr.com/post/182665940755/when-i-saw-the-endgame-merch-i-just-had-to-draw)

The Cloak was known to be a jealous thing at times. Whether it be to other people that tried to get close to Stephen or a single piece of clothing that Stephen was fond of, if it thought you were trying to take up to much of it's master's time with it then you were an obstical it needed to berid of, at worse your competition. Most wouldn't believe Stephen if he went into detail about how many conversation he had with the it about how it wasn't going to get replaced and that Stephen still loved it.

Stephen first noticed the behaviour with Wong. Wong would be approaching the sorcerer with something he wanted to discuss and the Cloak would go into immediate defense mode, lifting it's colar to appear bigger and preparing itself for take off if necessary. Stephen eventually calmed it down, assuring that "Wong would never harm me." and "His bitch face is just how his face looks." He brushed off thinking that after the recent events with Dormamu and Mordo going off to do who the fuck knows it was still a little tense to other people, ya know, with it being in a glass case when Stephen found it.

The 2nd isntants was with the Rouges returning and, to be completely honest, Stephen didn't blame it. After hearing what they did, especially the Captian, he was tense around them too. Everytime they just so happen to be in the same room Stephen took comfort in the Cloak popping it's colar up and the way it hugged his shoulders a bit tighter, lile to ensure that if it flew then Stephen was coming with it. He did manage to ease himself and the Cloak to their presents. He even had a decent conversation with Clint without him bitching in oneway or another.

The 3rd time was with Tony. Now the Cloak had no problem with Tony. He'd help save the world on numerous occasions, defeated Thanos and was generally good company despite his insistence that the Cloak is some advance form of technology and how he will find out how it works. The Cloak didn't start having problems with him till it noticed the way Stephen looked at Tony when he was talking or how they always seemed to be within shoulders touching distance or how their mutal flirting always left them blushing slightly and Stephen feeling tinglely. Oh yeah, the Cloak felt that and it'll be damned if it was going down without a fight. So for a while when they were together the Cloak would purposely try to keep them as faraway as it could but that backfired on it because it ended up with either Stephen taking it off his shoulder to do it's own thing while he and Tony converse or Stephen flat out leaving the Cloak at the Sanctum. Stephen didn't do anything more about it though until when Tony came over one day. They had been sitting so close while they talked and being so overly firty that when Tony went in for a kiss the Cloak immediately flew between them, essentially cock blocking them both. After that awkward moment Stark left with a smile and a wink that made the sorcerer want to chase after him. When Stephen was sure that the front door had clicked shut and Tony wasn't still there he turned to the floating fabric with a clearly annoyed look on his face. "We need to talk." was what he said before he lectured the Cloak on containing it's "possessive" behavior. That was a fun conversation. It inevitably had to deal with the fact that Tony and Stephen were becoming a thing now. At least Tony was making Stephen happy and for that the Cloak was okay with sharing Stephen with this one person.

The 4th time was with Peter. It didn't last very long because even with the Cloak's insane "possessiveness" (protectiveness) to it's master even it could tell Peter was more fascinated on what Stephen was doing or saying rather then wanting him all to himself. So, with a light pat on the head, the Cloak deamed Peter to not be a threat. For now.

The 5th, and frankly most petty, instance was with a sweater. A fucking sweater. Tony bought it for him along with a pair of black jeans because Tony "Didn't think bummy really fit Stephen." So when Stephen started wearing more and more sweaters, the Cloak just grew angrier and angrier. It came to the point where he wouldn't let him leave the Sanctum in one at times. One spefic time was when Stephen had a dinner date with Tony and he was wearing a black cotton jacket, a pair of dark grey jeans, and a purple sweater under said jacket. The Cloak stood infront of the door, not allowing Stephen to leave until he changed. Stephen sighed very loudly.

"Are you kidding me. It's a sweater. I'm not replacing you with a sweater." He said, clearly annoyed by the situation at hand the Cloak's ludicrous behavior.

It didn't move so Stephen pinchd the brudge of his nose and sighed louder. That date began with Stephen showing up with a very out of place red scarf wrapped around his neck and said out of place red scarf lifting up one of it's ends and waving at Tony.

Stephen has come to the realization that the Cloak gets jealous easily and he's okay with that. He just needs to catch it before it gets out of hand. On this particular day Stephen was gifted a jacket with the Avengers logo on it. Tony gave it to him and he and Peter had similar ones. Stephen will admit that it was comfortable and that small compliment got the the Cloak all fussy and wanting attention. It wrapped itself around Stephen's shoulder basically bugging him. Stephen rolled his eyes and pattes the the fabric.

"Relax. I stil like you better."He said reassuringly.

Telling a piece of fabric that it likes it better then other pieces of fabric was something he never have to say, then again he'd never expect to not be a doctor so life changes.


End file.
